The Realistic Book
The Realistic Book is Disney's The Jungle Book rewritten with a more "realistic" Mowgli. While all animal characters more or less have the same personality, he's depicted as a serious and savage human being, mirroring the fact wolves raised him. The series was created by VampireMeerkat and artwork first uploaded at Deviantart, on May 21, 2015. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story Mowgli is an abandoned infant when found by the black panther, Bagheera, who takes him to a wolf couple that recently conceived offspring. There he grows up relatively healthy, until news arrives that the human-hating tiger, Shere Khan, knows of his presence and will come to kill him and his allies. With pain in their hearts, the wolf pack discards Mowgli and accepts Bagheera's offer to take him to the nearest human village, where he'll hopefully receive their protection. Mowgli doesn't take the rejection well and escapes Bagheera's supervision, whereafter he comes across Baloo the bear, who tries to connect with the young human, but gets little response. Nevertheless, Mowgli recognizes that his chances of survival will be higher if he tags along with the giant bear, thus joins him, despite having no patience for his singing and jokes. Bagheera tries to chase them down, but Mowgli stays adamant about not wanting to leave the jungle and Baloo isn't helping by applauding that sentiment. Mowgli comes across more animal characters along the way, but these are met with his aggression every time. When Shere Khan shows up to kill him, Mowgli feels nothing but rage for the reason of his exile and foolishly tries to take him on. Baloo and Bagheera know he doesn't stand a chance and quickly throw themselves onto the tiger. Shere Khan is killed, though they've stopped moving as well. Mowgli regrets taking the two for granted and stays to lie with their bodies, but finds them awake the following morning. Eventually they reach the border of a human village and Bagheera becomes optimistic when Mowgli starts to show interest in a young girl getting water from a lake. Nevertheless, the way he arches his back shows he's planning to pounce her, thus he and Baloo quickly try to grab him before he starts trouble that'll cause them to meet with the humans' wrath. The two conclude they're too late and Mowgli could never be accepted the way he is now. As his wolf pack worries that more anti-human predators will come to search for him, they insist he finds a human family, and can't welcome him back in. Baloo and Bagheera, knowing there's no way, are disappointed by this outcome, but Mowgli sees it as an opportunity to prove everyone he's not a liability. As he grows older, he forms his own wolf pack and becomes one of the most notorious leaders in the jungle. While there aren't many animals of different species he cares to interact with or call his friends, he's build up a tolerance for Baloo and Bagheera, who were the only ones who've given him support. While Bagheera doesn't live to see him in the prime of his life, Baloo is still alive and considered a family friend. Characters Mowgli Mowgli is a 10 year old Indian boy, raised by wolves. Unlike the original, he walks on all fours, wears no clothes, and has a more feral look to him. He's a surprisingly fair fighter, despite his age and the absence of claws and fangs. He's nothing like the common human child or wolf pup, as growing up with his quick-ageing siblings forced him to mature along with them. ---- Baloo Baloo is a carefree fun-seeker who immediately takes an interest in the abandoned Mowgli. His good intentions aren't appreciated, though, and he gets nothing but dirty looks upon trying to cheer him up. Baloo calls him "little bare (bear)" opposed to the original's "little britches", since this Mowgli is naked. ---- Bagheera Bagheera is the one who found Mowgli when still a baby and took him to the wolves. While not caring for him directly, he became emotionally attached and always watched him from a distance. When Shere Khan started becoming a threat, he volunteered to guide Mowgli to a human village he knew about, but this was not appreciated by Mowgli, who ran off shortly after their trip started. Because of what he's trying to achieve, Mowgli doesn't like him for most of the story. ---- Shere Khan Shere Khan is a wronged tiger with a disdain for humans. As they killed his mother when he was still young, he vowed to devour any man that would enter his domain; the jungle. The adoption of Mowgli was kept a secret from him, but when the boy was allowed to stray further from the nest and hunt together with his long adult siblings, he was quickly discovered. Shere Khan is a tiger of his word and publicly announced to come for him and punish anyone who would aid him. ---- Hathi Junior Hathi noticed Mowgli sneaking behind him by chance and assumed he was a participant in his father's march, though the starved boy's intention was to hunt him for lunch. When the march changed direction and the adult elephants started to face the two, Mowgli aborted. ---- Kaa Kaa has the same motives as his original self, but struggles hypnotizing Mowgli, who appears immune to his gaze. He gets bitten whenever he tries to grab him. ---- King Louie King Louie wants to be human and orders his monkey servants to capture the exiled Mowgli to achieve that goal. He expects Mowgli to know how to create fire, though he's unable to tell and shows extreme hostility towards the primates upon getting released in their domain. Many start to think they've made a mistake and he's an actual wolf, Louie included, who then orders everyone to let the useless pup go. The destruction of their home is mainly caused by their panic, while Baloo and Bagheera watch from a distance. ---- The vultures The vultures are bored characters who find Mowgli by himself and start to make fun of him over his appearance. He's annoyed by this and insists to be a real wolf, earning him more laughter and ridicule. While Mowgli swipes at the birds, Shere Khan is given time to approach. Category:The Jungle Book Category:List of Disney Fanon movies